My Forgotten Past
by Candylover123
Summary: Robots or not, their past can't stay hidden forever. They will soon enter the part of the mind that they thought that disappeared a long time ago... The past memories... ONE-SHOT!


Candy: Hi, been into Cave Story now a days and I am doing this at like 4:00am so yeah...

Cutie: I know what is wrong with you!

Candy: Many things... Well anyways I hope you like the story the characters might me OOC since I suck at it so warning for that.

Cutie: By the way please bare with the story no matter how awful it is since I am really not the kinda person who re-reads stuff...

Candy & Cutie: ENJOY!

_**My Forgotten Past**_

Curly and I sat on Balrog, finding a new place to relax. It was nice and peaceful seeing the sun making the ocean sparkle. It was an amazing view.

"I still wonder..." Curly started to speak up, breaking the silents. I looked at her. "How did we get on that island anyways. My past is... Still a bit blurry." I wanted to try to talk but for some reason, I couldn't talk, like something in my mind was blocking my way. "Aren't you the same Quote?"

"..." I went still unable to talk so I just shook my head.

"Still a man of few words." Balrog commented as he flies around looking for a perfect spot for their vacation to start, "Now where is this place, I know it is somewhere."

"You know this place?" Curly asked confused, "I thought ya were bonded on to the island with Misery.

"Yep, I saw it in a dream and it was wonderful!"

"..." Curly went not very sure if letting him pick a place to go to was a good idea. Then she sighed and just let him have his fun. She gave a glance on me as I was looking up in the sky. _Where DID I come from..? How did I get here... _I looked at the iron bond on my wrist that Curly gave to me back on the island in the plantations. Then I looked at her exact same one on her wrists._ And how come... I feel a strong bond between Curly like I know her before, I felt it since I first saw her heading for the Sand Zone. _I ponder these questions hardly. _What is our connections to this world...? _

"Is something wrong?" Curly asked coming up closed to me which made me fluster a bit. I shook my head viciously. "Oh...? Okay." Curly giggled at my reaction.

Then out of no where, an emo looking girl come in front of Balrog. "BOO!"

"AH!" Balrog screamed as his flight patterns start to shake a bit. As Balrog went out of balance, the 2 robots hit into each other, hearing the clang on each other. My sight started to darken as I soon saw something that I had deep in my mind that I had forgotten in my past.

_***FLASHBACK!***_

I slowly woke up from my slumber as I started to soon march out of my room and into the assembly hall in a aircraft. There was a bunch of robots just like me, big one, small ones, camouflage ones, girl ones, and etc. I look around seeing tables all around the room with boxes on them and a huge screen in the front of the room. It soon glowed and we automatically went into organized lines.

"Hello troops, I am commander Booster." the person said on the screen said, "This is an important secret mission that no one knows except us. To humans flowers are a helpful resource in our environment for bees to make honey and is a great present to a girl, but some scientist had discover the evil of a certain flower. They are the red flowers, someone had created the red flowers, knowing the power of what it does. What does it do you might ask? There are results of animals going berserk after a taste of these rotten flowers. They didn't believe it is a big deal since they don't know someone made these flowers planning on evil. We are not completely sure, but it is best to deal with the problem before it starts. They don't believe it will be used for evil that will cause much damage but it is better safe than sorry, so we are using this secret attack of the to destroy all the red flowers before something terrible happens. These flowers are everywhere so we will be making plenty of stops around the world. We will pair you up with partners now. Take one box on the table that is surrounding the room." I looked around for a box that I would want and saw a velvet red box in one of the corner of the room. I went and open the box to see a green medal bracelet with a red heart in the middle of it.

After everyone chosed their boxes, Commander Booster started to speak, "What you found in the boxes are something called 'Iron Bonds'. Some of these bracelets are different in many ways, design, color, size, and etc. This is going to tell you who is your partner in this mission and if you get lost. Please strap them on you." Mine was a small so I decided to put them on my wrist. "Now head back to a room that has the same picture as your iron bond. Spend your time getting to know your partner and getting use to them before you start your missions. When your mission starts, do whatever you can to destroy those red flowers no matter what gets in your way." The screen soon turned black as a signal that the announcements are done. Everyone went back looking for the new rooms to greet their partners. Same as me. I searched around until I finally found it. I ponder what my partner would be like.

When I enter the room there was a robot with blond hair already laying on the bed. She looked up at me. "Hey, you must be my partner!" she said waving at me. She sat up on the bed, "My name is Curly Brace. Nice to meet you!" She winked at me playfully, "So what's your name?"

"..." I went.

"Are you not much of a talker or something?" Curly asked.

I nodded as I try to say my name, "My... Name is,,, Quote..."

"Qoute? Yet you don't talk much?" Curly said interested. I just nodded. "Don't worry, Quote, I just try to ask questions for you to just shake your head yes or no to okay? Well anyways this is a weird mission we are doing don't you think? I hope we will be able to accomplished it like ordered. I also wonder what our destination would be, too! Isn't this cool it is like an adventure!"

I pondered about it, too. _What was it like there? What obsticles are we facing? And why did the deadly weapon have to be flowers? _I looked outside the window to see the sun slowly setting behind the seas as the water sparkled. Curly got up from the bed and looked out, too, "Isn't it beautiful, when I came in this room the first thing I noticed was the view." Curly yawned, " I think we should have a nice rest, our mission might start any minute now." I nodded as Curly went to bed. Then she winked at me again, "Maybe we should sleep in the same bed together?" I could feel myself heat up a bit. "Just kidding, just kidding. Just having some fun." Curly said kidding around. She pulled the covers over her, "Goodnight." I slowly went in bed thinking of what Curly had said before.

The next morning, I woke up with Curly almost done getting ready to go. "Hmm? Oh good morning sleepy head," Curly said to me, "You missed the announcements, we are going off soon on a floating island, isn't that cool? Well anyways you should get ready now. I got your machine guns." She pointed to two machine guns next to the door. I was surprised pf our mission starting up right now. Then I realized something. She has a small item in her pocket. "Hmm?" She looked down in her pockets, "Oh if you didn't over slept mister ya would have had one for yourself. This is an oxygen tank from the commander for us to breathe underwater. It gives us like a bubble full of air." I looked at her in envy and a bit worried of me probably needing one. "Don't worry though I heard the place doesn't have so much water but just in case we can try to share it. As long as we are partners with these bracelets, I got your back! Now get your lazy metal butt out of bed and get ready we have to get off soon!" I got up and hurried to get ready.

We are not on the island now with some other robots who hurried to explore and find the red flowers. Curly looked at the empty landscape, "This is it?" Curly said curiously, "No it can't be just this, I feel like there is more than just this. I walked around feeling it could be more than just an empty piece of land. Soon my leg crack the ground. I lifted it up. "Huh?" Curly said as she poked the crack. It soon started to cave in leaving a hole. "What is this?" She looked in the hole and said amazing, "There seems to be a tunnel under here! I wonder if this could be some kind of cave systems. She went in with me following her. We held our machine guns up and started to explore, getting ready for a surprised attack of any. We soon came across a door way to a huge farming plantation. We looked around seeing bunny looking creatures were farming some red plants.

"Are those the red flowers Commander Booster was talking about?" Curly said aloud to me, "I feel so sorry for this animals down there look at them being slaves workers. We HAVE to stop this!"

We tip toe our way, trying to get a sneak attack, but something happened that made it unsuccessful. Our robot comrades bursted in the area and started to shoot down all the monsters down. The bunny creature quiver in fear of what was happening. The robots order them to move aside but they were too scared to do so.

"Very well then," the robot said, picking up his machine gun and shot the small creatures down covering the soil with their bloods. Curly and I ran out to the robots to try to stop them but next thing we knew it, we were in a dark small cave.

"Huh? Where are we?" Curly asked looking around, "We can't stay here we have to stop our comrades before they kill those innocent bunnies!"

"I can't let you do that..." a female voice said.

"Who goes there!" Curly asked furious of not letting her same them. I tried to calm her down. Soon a dark clothes and haired girl appeared in the room, "I can't let you ruin the plan of my master. Names Misery and you better remember it because it is going to be the last person you will ever meet!" She struck lightning at Curly and me, we barely dodged. We hurried and took our machine guns and hurried up and shoot her but she teleported fastly and soon summon bats that chased us. We shot the bats and kept on trying to shoot her down but it didn't work. As soon as we saw that we tried to hide to get a small plan going.

"What should we do, she is too powerful for us right now!" Curly said quiet enough that Misery couldn't hear her.

I hurried up to think up and idea, "C...Curly... You should... Go save them from the... robots... I will try to... Stall her as long as I can..."

"What? Your be a goner for sure!" Curly said.

"I know you are here somewhere come out come out wherever your are~" Misery said looking around for those meddling robots.

"We... Have to... Do this... It is... Better to take one robot down... Than two..." I hurried up and took my iron bonds off and gave it to her. "I promise... I will be back... With these iron bonds... We will see each other... One day..."

She looked down at my iron bond and put it in her pocket, "You better be back!" She started to run towards the exit.

"Peek-a-boo I... See... YOU!" Misery said grinning evilly as she tried to struck a lightning at her. I hurried up and block the attack using my body as a shield for her. I slowly got back up with my injured body as I try to shoot Misery down with my machine gun again. My attack finally hit her on the shoulder by surprised.

"OW!" Misery yelled holding left shoulder, "You stubborn robot! You just wasted your life for another pathetic robot!" I shook my head in disagreement and shot Misery a bit more, some hitting her barely. She summon bats to attack my weaken body, "Fools. No sense of disobeying my master, he is going to take over the world." I slowly try to aim my machine gun to shoot before can't go much longer. I try to shoot one more time hitting her left shoulder once again. "AUGH!" Misery said in pain, "That is it! YOU ARE DONE!" She charged up one big electrical tension and struck me down hardly. The charge was so hard, my machine gun got roasted into ashes. I couldn't move anymore as my eye sight slowly fades away.

"I told you... Now where did your little 'friend' go." Misery said as she teleports away from my body.

I laid there in a dark room. "Please... Be safe... Curly..." Soon all the memories I had before my deadly defeat with Misery flashed before my eyes as I slowly closed my eyes in that dark small room cave. The cave that one day, I woke up from.

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"MISERY!" Balrog yelled, "I could have fell especially with these guys on my back!"

I slowly looked at Curly and she looked back on me. "Did... You just saw,, What I saw? Because... I think I just saw what my past was like... And with these iron bonds.

I wondered for a second, doubting it was a past life event, but the memory of what Misery said the other time when she was still evil about me reminding her of someone. I looked down on my iron bond and maybe... Just maybe... It was true...

Candy: I got lazy at the end/middleish..

Cutie: Like always...

Candy and cutie: Well I hope you like it!


End file.
